


Suger one-shots

by aperson16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperson16/pseuds/aperson16
Summary: one-shots de esta pareja no tan común.





	1. cita

**Author's Note:**

> actualizaciones lentas

Pov Berwald

Todos creen que me gusta Tino, pocos saben la verdad, el me cae bien y fue un gran apoyo cuando vivimos en la casa de Dinamarca, por eso intentaba ser amable y cariñoso con él, pero la verdad es que nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos, y empecé a llamarlo esposa debido a todos esos años que vivimos juntos pero la verdad es que en un principio, me gustaba sentía esa conexión pero, después me di cuenta de que no era más que la conección de mejores amigos, pero ahora algo ha cambiado, hoy en mi primera reunión de la onu, debido a que en general siempre va Dinamarca o Noruega, lo ví, ese hombre alto y esbelto, rubio como el sol y ojos celestes como el cielo, un cuerpo trabajado pero no en exceso, más bien era perfecto, piel blanca como la nieve, que pronto tendría mis marcas, han pasado años desde que lo ví por primera vez, oooh Alemania pronto serás mía, ooooh Ludwig, tu nombre pronto adornará mi cama, por lo que me contacte con uno de sus mejores amigos, Japón, sé que él tiene información de todos nosotros por lo que lo cite en un restaurante para hablar.

-hola, Japón- dije cuando se acercó a mi, venía igual que yo, con un traje formal negro aunque el mío era de tres piezas- hola Suecia, bueno que necesita?- dijo a lo que vino el camarero y pedimos un café- bueno no soy muy bueno hablando pero quiero que me digas todo lo importante de Ludwig Beilschmidt- a lo que el japonés dijo - bueno es uno de mis mejores amigos tu eres buena persona pero dime, por qué quieres saber de él?- a lo que Berwald pensó, es buen tipo, confiaré en el - esto es un absoluto secreto pero, me gusta Alemania- dijo mirando a Kiku a los ojos y este sólo podía sonreír de felicidad, al parecer no se había equivocado- bueno, primero que nada tengo la capacidad de ver las parejas destinadas, y dejame decirte que ustedes lo son, así que te voy a contar todo lo que se, bueno el es muy estricto y honorable, pero prefiere mantener sus demonios adentro, a tal punto que ni siquiera ebrio llora, la única persona viva que lo a visto llorar es su hermano con el cual es bastante cercano, Feliciano Vargas es uno de sus mejores amigos, y aunque llegaron a salir no fue por más de un mes ya que era más amistad que amor de pareja, le gusta el BDSM, el wurts, las papas y la cerveza tradicional alemana, en general al igual que tú no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos a menos que lo fuerces a ello, le encantan los perros, le gusta el clima templado, y si hace frío puede estar todo el día en casa junto a la chimenea con sus perros, café, un buen libro o por último una película o serie, aunque no importa la situación él puede leer todo el día y creeme que no se aburre, y hasta cierto punto se irrita con facilidad, mi consejo es que lo invites a cenar a tu casa con comida alemana, y si les das wurts podrás admirar la vista, y cuando terminen acercarte y revelar tus sentimientos abrazalo y besalo, no le quedará más opciones que aceptar o huir, y en ese caso te sugiero que cierres con llave las puertas de tu casa para evitar la segunda opción, y a cambio de toda esta información solo te pido que después me cuentes qué pasó- dijo dejando dinero para pagar su café que había terminado contando su historia, para luego despedirse y dejar a un sueco pensando en qué hacer.

POV LUDWIG

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, seguí mi rutina diaria, despertar temprano, ir a hacer ejercicio junto con mis perros, darles comida, bañarme, preparar un café con huevos y mientras me los comía revisar mi correo y ver las noticias, cuando veo un correo de Suecia.

Hola Ludwig Beilschmidt, quiero invitarte a comer a mi casa el próximo sábado a las 13:00, espero tu respuesta.

Atte Berdwald Oxestierna.

Y al leer eso a Ludwig casi se le cae el café, su crush secreto lo estaba invitando a comer a su casa en dos días, rápidamente confirmó su asistencia y el sueco le mandó la dirección a su casa, y Ludwig rápidamente llamó a su jefe pidiendo su jet para ir a Suecia y un auto que lo transportará, después Adelantó un poco más su trabajo, siempre lo adelantaba un poco en caso de emergencia, después iría a ver si atuendo, pocas veces había estado tan nervioso.

Dos días después, Estocolmo 12:55 pm

Había llegado a la casa de Suecia, no era una mansión pero es una casa un poco grande y un buen patio, se acercó con un tarro de mermelada de frambuesa, según sus pares nórdicos esta es una de las cosas favoritas del sueco, toco la puerta y vio a su amado, con un traje de tres piezas azul oscuro sin corbata- hola Ludwig, por favor pasa- dijo el sueco, a los que el alemán respondió mientras pasaba a la casa- gracias por la invitación Berwald, ten te traje esto- dijo entregándole la mermelada la cual fue recibida por el sueco con gran felicidad, juste se le estaba acabando su mermelada, y tal vez la ocuparía más adelante- ven, aquí está el almuerzo- dijo mientras dirijo a al alemán al salón principal el cual estaba un poco a oscuras iluminado por velas en el centro de la mesa, la comida era el plato favorito del alemán, wurts con puré, acompañada de una cerveza tradicional alemana, cuando el alemán iba a sentarse el sueco acomodar el asiento para él, el almuerzo fue casi en silencio, cosa que en algún momento incomodo a los dos, al alemán quien se preguntó el motivo de esta comida más siendo su favorita, y el sueco estaba admirando al contrario comer salchichas mientras esperaba el momento adecuado, poco después el alemán dejó los servicios en el plato, miró a los ojos al sueco y dijo- discúlpame lo descortés Suecia, pero no entiendo el motivo de esta comida, a partir de esta no has dicho ninguna palabra, pensé que íbamos a hablar sobre algún futuro acuerdo pero si no hay nada de lo que hablar temo que me debo marchar- dijo a punto de pararse pero en ese momento el sueco se le acercó, se puso de cuclillas acercando su cara a la del alemán- la verdad es que está si tiene un propósito, alemania desde la primera vez que nos vimos he sentido un amor inmenso hacia ti, y hace muy poco tomé la decisión de al fin decírtelo, así que Alemania, querrías ser mi novio?- el alemán estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir, su cerebro estaba bloqueado y solo atino a seguir sus instintos, por los que se lanzó a los brazos del sueco con un beso como forma de aceptación, por qué al fin sus sentimientos eran.

correspondidos, y el sueco no cabía de alegría, por fin se lo había dicho, y al fin conocía el sabor de esos labios, mejor que cualquier droga en este mundo, era el sabor único y especial de su Lud, después de sus besos recordaron la necesidad de respirar, por lo el sueco se sentó en el suelo y el alemán estaba encima de este abrazándose, por qué al fin estaban juntos.


	2. infidelidad

algunos meses después

Estaban en una reunión de la ONU cuando al alemán se le acercó el italiano, y esté siendo como es lo saludo de besos en la mejilla, que desde el ángulo del sueco se vio como un beso, el sueco ardía de rabia pero esperaría a llegar a casa para arreglar los problemas, nadie se metia con su Ludwig, NADIE. 

Al llegar a la casa que ambos comparten en Estocolmo, en cuanto cerraron la puerta en sueco embistió al alemán contra esta, sacando la bufanda que cubría el cuello para "marcar su territorio" dejando chupones ahí, el alemán sabía que siempre que el sueco está un poco molesto hace esto por lo que como pudo le preguntó - bear, que.. que.. qué pasa?- entre gemidos, el sueco sabía que el cuello es uno de los puntos frágiles del alemán- al parecer cierto italiano se te acerca mucho, no lo crees?- dijo el sueco admirando su obra, el alemán hecho una masa de gemidos y como pudo este respondio- sa.. sabes que así se … saluda en Italia?- dijo como pudo pero el sueco lo tomó de forma nupcial para después dejarlo en la cama mientras lo distraía con besos le encadenó las manos a las patas de las camas inmovilizando al pobre alemán para después cubrirle los ojos, sabía que el alemán tiene muchos fetiches, y con esos mismos lo castigaría, primero le empezó a quitar la parte superior del traje, y después jugar con sus pezones el alemán gemía de placer, pero el sueco le estaba preparando otra cosa, este empezó a introducir sus dedos con saliva dentro de la cavidad del contrario preparando el área para lo que vendra despues, despues de algunos juegos previos el sueco introdujo su glande dentro del alemán y este solo podía gemir como nuevo himno de placer del sueco, después de lo que para los dos fueron minutos pero eran horas de sexo, el sueco liberó de sus ataduras al alemán, este dio vuelta el juego introduciendo sus dedos en la cavidad del sueco, para después tener otra maratón de sexo, al final del dia los dos cuerpos yacían en la misma cama uno abrazado al otro, y cada tanto tiempo giraban como reloj para que el abrazado ahora abrazara al anterior.


End file.
